Kien
Kien is the capital city of Greater Hulstria. Kien is Greater Hulstria's primate city as well as serving as the region of Hulstria's capital, with a population of 4,000,000 people, and some 5,600,000 people in the Greater Kien Metropolitan Area, making Kien by far the largest city in Greater Hulstriaas well as its cultural, economic, and political center. Kien lies in the north-western corner of Greater Hulstria, in the central plan of Northern Dovani and is located close to the Hulstro-Kazulian border. The city is known for its Gothic Style Cathedrals, as well as its massive palaces and beautiful parks. Coffee shops can be found on almost every corner in Kien and the city is fondly known for its traditional addiction to the drink. The city is home to the massive Fliederbrunn Palace and Korlburg Palace and the Hulstrian National Catherdal. (page under construction) History Main Article: The History of Kien Culture Musical Arts Cultural art and music have a very long tradition in Kien, including theater, opera, classical music and fine arts. The Hulstrian Theatre is considered one of the best theaters in the Hulstrian-speaking world alongside its branch. The Kiennese Orchestra Hall also enjoys a good reputation. There is also a multitude of smaller theaters, in many cases devoted to less mainstream forms of performing arts, such as modern, experimental plays or cabaret. Kien is also home to a good number of opera houses; Classical concerts are held regularly in the city featuring popular highlights of Kiennese music history. Dining & Restaurants Kien offers a wide range of restaurants and dining establishments; lavish and fancy institutions populate the high-rise business districts and around royal sites (such as Fliederbrunn), where elegant aristocratic-like restaurants exist. Kiennese are noted for their love of a good meal and civilized lifestyle; large ball rooms are evident especially in some of the more wealthy restaurant chains where every day and night dances are held to famous pieces of classical music. The high standard of living within Kien gives the citizenry the chance to enjoy these beloved luxuries. While the Kiennese love the fancy restaurants, traditional cafes where coffee, pastries and a free newspaper are served remain a widely popular and preffered choice for the Kiennese. =Tourist Attractions= Fliederbrunn Palace Fliederbrunn Palace serves as the primary year round residence of the Hulstrian Imperial Family and the Emperor of Hulstria though additionally serves as the Imperial Family's prefered winter resience, giving Fliederbrunn the nickname "Winter Palace". Fliederbrunn Palace is private property of the Rothingren-Traugotts and is not open to the public though only on certain occasions; however the grounds outside are open to the public and the tiergarten and the additions on the palace such as the Museums may be visited for a fee. The Palace is considered one of Greater Hulstria's greatest architectural achievements and an important cultural monument as well. Korlburg Palace Korlburg Palace serves as the spring residence of the Hulstrian Imperial Family though it is also used for housing foreign royal dignitaries if they are unable to stay at Fliederbrunn; during the late 2810s and early 2820s, Korlburg housed members of the House Lusk who were forced into exile by rival royal families in Central Macon. Like Fliederbrunn, Korlburg is the private residence of the Rothingren-Traugotts however it does have a special tourist section and walking grounds that can be accessed by a fee. When special occasions are held, the public can attend free of charge however. Mormon Quarter The Mormon Quarter is an urban neighborhood and enclave populated primarily by people of Mormon faith. The Quarter is considered a tourist attraction because of its many drinking establishments, restaurants, antique shops, art galleries, and stately hotels. The Mormon Quarter is also noted for it's unique colonial-esque arquitecture. Festivals and fairs are held in this quarter as well that display not only Mormon but general Kien culture, attracting thousands each year. Unlike the royal palaces, access to the Mormon Quarter is without fee. Hulstrian Museum of Art The Hulstrian Museum of Art, also called the Museum of Fine Arts, is one of the largest and oldest art museums in Greater Hulstria; it is considered to be one of the premier museums of fine arts on the continent of Dovani as well. The inside of the building is lavishly decorated with marble, stucco ornamentations, gold-leaf, and paintings, making it a spectacular work of art in its own right. The museum's primary collections are those of the Rothingren-Traugotts, particularly from the portrait and armour collections of the Emperors of Hulstria and various other collections of paintings done by Hulstrian royals. The Hulstrian Museum of Art does not however only house royal collections, it also has classical pieces of art done by famous Hulstrian artists and historical painters as well; the famous "Charge of the Hulstrian Lancers" painting, depicting the calavry unit during the Battle of Kiennese Pass during the Great Hulstrian Rebellion, is housed here. The Museum of Art does not charge visitors and costs are handled by the State. Heinrich University Heinrich University, named after former Emperor of Hulstria Heinrich I, is one of the most prestigious private schools in Greater Hulstria and one of the leading higher educational institutions that produces the most lawyers. *- Castle Hulstria *- Kien Imperial Library & Archives *- The Fake Ridge *- Tiergarten Fliederbrunn *- Luthori Riding School *- Hulstrian Theatre *- Kiennese Orchestra Hall *- Simmering Towers *- Hulstrian National Cathedral Category:Cities Category:Cities in Greater Hulstria Category:Hulstrian Monarchy